Our Strange Fairytale
by MoiMode
Summary: What happens when a young child turns up at Waterloo Road? Who is she? And what has she got to do with Lorraine? I suck at summaries please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Sorry I've decided to ditch my other story and start this one. Will be continued based on reviews :)

Michael P.O.V

As I walked in, I noticed a young girl, around the age of four or five, sitting on one of the sofas with a middle aged woman beside her. The little girl looked a little frightened, her glassy eyes, so familair, darting around the room. Her chocolate curls were tied in a pony and she was wearing a cute dress with a matching headband.

"Er Sonya?" I questioned. She looked at me, the same confusion written all over her face.

The middle aged woman spoke up, her voice clear and friendly. "I'm here to see a Miss Donnegan."

"She's not here yet." I replied.

"Well we'll wait if thats ok?" She asked politely.

"Sure be my guest."

At that precise moment Lorraine rushed into the room with papers flying everywhere. "Sorry I'm late I just -" she caught sight of the young girl and froze.

"Ah you must be Lorraine. I'm Anna, from child services." Said the middle aged woman.

"Child services?" I said confused.

Lorraine just stood there, still as a statue.

"I'm here," the woman continued, "Because Eliza's adoptive parents recently were involved in a tragic accident and were very sadly killed. I thought before Eliza travels to the care home we should pay you a visit."

"Lorraine what is she on about?" Asked Sonya, puzzled.

"Well maybe, perhaps if you wanted, you could rethink taking in the poor girl? After all, she is your daughter," Anna prompted.

"What?!" Me and Sonya both yelled in unison.

Lorraine finally spoke up. "Okay," she stuttered, "Michael and Sonya, could I just talk to you in private?" I followed her and Sonya into my office, carefully shutting the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I said.

"Alright before you start on the nonsense just let me explain. It happened around 5 years ago, I fell pregnant on a one nighter. I know it sounds cruel but I gave the baby up for adoption because I really couldn't cope with work and everything."

"Why'd ya never tell me? Great sister you are," muttered Sonya.

"Look I didn't feel it was necessary, you don't need to know everything about my personal life!" snapped Lorraine. "Plus you and mum were in a huff with me! I hadn't seen you in months."

"Yeh but -"

"Stop bickering you too!" I turned towards Lorraine. "What are you going to do?"

"You can't send the poor girl away again, she's already been abandoned by her mother once!" said Sonya.

"She does have a point Lorraine. Whatever position you're in now you should be able to raise a child physically and emotionally," I reasoned.

"I don't know," Lorraine murmured. "I mean, I've missed out on the first four years of her life, maybe it's better her not knowing me."

"How could you be so cruel!?" cried Sonya. "My poor baby niece!"

"What about the father, does he know?" I questioned.

"No, and I want it to stay that way," warned Lorraine. She sighed. "Look alright. I'll talk to the worker."

Lorraine opened the door and said,"I'll do it. I'll look after her."

Anna smiled. "That's great. You've got to have a trial for a couple of days, see how it is and then we can make it permanent." She fetched the girl's suitcase from the car and said her goodbyes. "Now Lizzie, I'll be back in a couple of days. Be a good girl." Anna kissed the girl's head and left.

What do you think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Guysss so sorry I haven't updated in ages :O will hopefull more often now! Thanks so much for the reviews :)

Chapter 2

Lorraine P.O.V

I studied the girl infront of me. She had my eyes but the rest was all him. I lied of course. It was no one nighter. I just made it up to hide the fact I miss him so much. God I'm stupid. I really need to get on with my life now. Last time we saw each other was months ago now, and I never got round to telling him he was a father. He'd be so ashamed of me, giving the baby up, but I just couldn't cope.

I was broken from my thoughts when Eliza softly said,"Where's mummy?" Her voice was so sweet and innocent.

"Mummy and Daddy...er got a bad sore and had to erm go to the sky to get it fixed." I stumbled. Man I really wasn't cut out for this parenting thing.

"When they coming back?"

I knew I had to break the news soon but she was only four. "Darling, they're...they're not coming back."

Eliza's eyes widened. "Why?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll look after you. I've known you for... a long time." I pulled her into a hug taking everything in as she sobbed into my shoulder. I realised how muched I loved her, how I would do anything to protect her. How did I ever give her away? I pulled her in tighter and made soothing noises. "There, there, it'll be alright."

I picked Eliza up and headed to the staff room. Shoot, the staff! They ain't half the gossping bunch round here. Well I can't hide it from them forever. I put Eliza down and held her small hand and walked in.

What do ya guys think? I know its really short but its a bit of a taster :D


End file.
